


Shoreless

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark Past, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Forests, Healing, Holy Grail War (Fate), Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Missing Scene, OTP Feels, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reconciliation, Route: Heaven's Feel, Secret Relationship, Servants, Short One Shot, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I don’t blame you, for what you had to do in the Holy Grail War.” Set during Heaven’s Feel.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Medusa | Rider
Kudos: 16





	Shoreless

"I don't blame you, for what you had to do in the Holy Grail War."

Rider looked up from where she sat, near the trunk of the most formidable tree there was. It was where she holed herself away from the world, if only for a little while. How ironic that it was in the Einzbern forest, where she and Lancer had first crossed paths.

"I'd rather not discuss anything from the past—yours and mine. I wish to forget it, forget everything." She spoke finally, not looking at the one named Lancer.

Eyes narrowing, Lancer walked over towards Rider, and then sat down next to her, his crimson spear still in his hand, almost daring anyone to interrupt them. "I suppose we all have done things we're not proud of. I know I have." His words left a dull ache as soon as they disappeared into the space between them, leaving a pang in Rider's chest.

"No more of _that_." Rider replied, trying to sound angry, but Lancer heard the hint of a tremor in her voice, even as she looked straight at him, even with her visor on to shield him from her deadly stare. "At times like this, I-I need to be alone, to forget, because there were people who wouldn't leave me alone, no matter how many times I said _no_."

Rider put a hand on Lancer's shoulder, who was rendered speechless from her confession, and she pressed on. "You understand why, I know it. I have to forget it, all of it, what was done to me, and what _I_ have done. If I don't, then I would have nothing left."

"Rider, I—" Lancer was cut off when Rider moved in and pressed a bruising kiss on his lips, something harsher than he thought she was capable of _. If I hurt you, I'm sorry._

Lancer quickly spirited away his weapon and then wrapped his arms around Rider's waist. He buried his face in her neck; Rider soon felt his warmth between them, a closeness she never thought she would have, or what she deserved.

"No…no, _I_ understand now, I don't blame you. It's not you…."

Rider held Lancer close, but her mind raced. _You're too good for me, Cu Chulainn. You always were._

The trees swayed and billowed, as its leaves scattered to the wind.

For all that the Holy Grail War had wrought upon them, their memory of fire and ashes left them shoreless, angry, and afraid. For all the mistrust, threat, and promise, they always came back to each other.


End file.
